This invention is directed to a hybrid solar conversion system which converts the total solar spectrum directly to energy and provides an energy output consisting of high-temperature heat, photovoltaic electricity, and low-temperature heat.
An object of this invention is a hybrid solar conversion system that maximizes the high-temperature component of the energy output while maintaining the photovoltaic component at as high a level as is possible.
Another object of this invention is a hybrid solar conversion system that improves the output efficiency by diverting energy from the photovoltaic cells that cannot be utilized by the photovoltaic cells to generate electric current and reflecting it to a high-temperature evacuated tube receiver.
Another object of this invention is a hybrid solar conversion system that protects the photovoltaic cells against thermal degradation by diverting energy that cannot be utilized by the photovoltaic cells to generate electric current to a high-temperature evacuated tube receiver.
Another object of this invention is a hybrid solar conversion system in which excess energy is diverted from the photovoltaic cells by modifying the heat-mirror spectral profile shape to maximize the conversion of solar energy to high-temperature heat while causing only a minimal decrease in the generation of photovoltaic electricity.
Another object of this invention is a hybrid solar conversion system in which the heat-mirror spectral profile shape is modified to match the spectral response shape parameter of the photovoltaic cells so that the remaining incident spectral energy which cannot be utilized by the photovoltaic cells to generate electricity is converted to high-temperature heat.
Another object of this invention is a hybrid solar conversion system which maintains the energy conversion efficiencies of each of its components essentially constant over the entire range of air mass which can be encountered during the calendar year.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims, and drawings.